APA YANG KAU KATAKAN,BILA?
by Tatsmobs
Summary: YAOI/BxB/BL/HunKai/MPREG/MarriageLife/abal/amatiran/newbie/little bit comedy/gaje
1. Chapter 1

**APA YANG KAU KATAKAN,BILA?**

Author : qyunjaa  
Cast : - Oh SeHun  
\- Kim (Oh) JongIn

Maaf belum bisa lanjutin 'SEHUN SI SUPERDADDY' lagi buntu banget nih,insya allah ntr dilanjut walau lama  
Sebagai permintaan maaf,aku kaish ff ini aja ya?  
Silahkan dibaca :D  
Maaf aneh,gaje dan ganyambung  
Ini yang terlintas di otakku.

.

.

.

.

.

Tersenyum kecil,itu lah yang dilakukan SeHun saat pertama kali membuka mata nya dipagi hari ini. Lihat wajah polos itu, menggemaskan. Sibuncit, itu nama kesayangan SeHun untuk si manis Oh JongIn yang sedang terlelap disampingnya ini. Sibuncit yang menggemaskan, lihat bibir sexy yang bergerak-gerak lucu itu. Sungguh SeHun tak tahan.

"Baby, cepatlah lahir." Ucap SeHun sambil mengelus perut buncit JongIn yang masih terlelap, padahal sudah jam 9.

Memang,Semenjak hamil JongIn menjadi orang yang suka tidur. Walau sebenarnya sebelum hamil pun JongIn suka tidur,tapi semenjak hamil jadi semakin parah. Bila SeHun bertanya 'kenapa suka sekali tidur sih ?' bukan nya menjawab, si beruang manis itu malah memasang tampang sangar yang sebenarnya tidak sangar melainkan menggemaskan. JongIn-nya memang ajaib,seperti kantong ajaib doraemon. Eh ?

"Diam hunnie, aku mengantuk." Sahut JongIn sambil menyingkirkan tangan SeHun dari atas perutnya, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Sayang, bangunlah. Ini sudah siang." Ucap SeHun sambil kembali mengelus perut buncit JongIn,sedangkan JongIn yang merasa terganggupun mengeryitkan keningnya tak suka.

"Berhenti mengganggu kami sayang, Baby dan aku masih ingin tidur." Rengek JongIn sambil membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi SeHun sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sampai kapan ?" Tanya SeHun sambil memeluk JongIn dari belakang dan kembali mengelus perut buncit JongIn.

"Sampai aku dan Baby tidak mengantuk lagi." Jawab JongIn sambil menyamankan posisi tidur menyamping nya.

"Tidak akan terjadi sayang." Ucap SeHun dengan nada datar dan wajah datar,sedangkan JongIn yang mendengar nada bicara SeHun hanya terkekeh geli.

Suasana berubah hening. SeHun masih setia mengelus perut buncit JongIn,sedangkan JongIn hanya menatap kearah lemari. Sebenarnya JongIn masih mengantuk, tapi matanya tidak mau tertutup lagi. Ini ulah SeHun, JongIn ingin marah tapi tak tega,ingin merajuk juga tidak tega. Suami tampan nya ini pasti lelah. Tadi malam, kira-kira Pukul 12, JongIn mengidam bakpao. SeHun yang mendengar itu langsung melesat pergi dan baru kembali Pukul 2 dini hari dan langsung menemani JongIn lagi makan bakpao sambil menonton pororo. Pukul 3 dini hari baru SeHun kembali tidur, Padahal Usia kandungan JongIn sudah 8 bulan. Tapi, ngidamnya tidak berhenti-berhenti. Mama Suho – ibunya SeHun- bilang itu pendekatan antara SeHun dan Baby, JongIn yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"SeHun." Sahut JongIn tiba-tiba.

"Ya." Ucap SeHun singkat sambil menatap JongIn yang membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap nya.

"Apa yang kau katakan,bila ada orang bertanya siapa aku?" Tanya JongIn sambil menatap SeHun yang memasang wajah bingung.

"itu pertanyaan yang cukup menuntut." Ucap SeHun sambil mengelus rambut JongIn

"Jawab saja." Sahut JongIn sambil mencubit perut SeHun dan menghasilkan pekikan kecil dari SeHun.

"Milikku." Jawab SeHun Singkat namun mampu membuat JongIn terdiam dan menatap SeHun dalam.

"Milikmu?" Tanya JongIn sambil menatap SeHun lembut.

"Istriku." Ucap SeHun sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Istrimu?" Tanya JongIn sambil tersenyum kecil dan dibalas SeHun dengan tawa kecil.

"Mommy dari SeHun Junior."Ucap SeHun dengan senyuman lebar sambil mengelus perut buncit JongIn lembut.

"Uh,Daddy."Sahut JongIn sambil meniru suara anak kecil,sedangkan SeHun yang meilhat itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kau menggemaskan sayang." Ucap SeHun sambil mengelus pipi tembam JongIn.

"Terima kasih,dan kau tampan. Aku berharap Baby tampan seperti Daddynya" Sahut JongIn dengan senyum manis sambil menggenggam tangan SeHun yang berada di pipi nya.

"Terima kasih kembali. Tentu, dia anakku." Ucap SeHun dengan cengiran bodohnya yang menurut JongIn terlihat idiot.

"kecuali cengiran idiot mu itu." Ucap JongIn sambil menatap SeHun yang langsung mengubah ekspresi nya menjadi datar.

"Ini cengiran tampan tahu." Sahut SeHun dengan wajah datar.

Dan hanya dibalas JongIn dengan kekehan geli.

END/? Dengan tidak elit nye! –"

Gajelas!GAJELAS!  
EMANG GAJELAS! Maaf kalo gajelas ya,..

Mau ngucapin makasih buat kamar chanyeol yang ada di 'EXO NEXT DOOR', tanpa kamar itu f ini gabakal ada..  
makasih juga buat SeHun dengan segala sifat-sifat dan wajah ke'daddy'an nya (?)  
makasih juga buat si JongIn manise dengan segala tingkah-tingkah dan bentuk tubuh ke'mommy'an nya (?)  
CERITA DIKIT :  
sebenernya agak sedikit BT tdi wktu niat mau nulis ff ini,ade gue nyinggung tentang SeHun-JongIn yang gabakal bersatu –"  
Die bilang "ada-ada aja,mana ada cowo sama cowo" die tuh pecinta SeHun  
die bilang "Aku tuh mau liat SeHun nikah sama cewe cantik" –"  
Munafik dan naif,tuh 2 kata buat dia –"  
BENCI BENER –"  
kita fans dan ini semua cuma khayalan walau ada juga segelintir orang termasuk gua yang pengen banget SeHun sama JongIn itu bersatu,tapi balik lagi ke realita kalo di dunia ini sesama jenis emang tabu walau di amerika atau dimanapun itu ada juga yang menggap biasa –",wajar-wajar aja kan kita berkhayal?namanya manusia –"

Oh iya,makasih buat kalian yang udah review ff-ff aku sebelumnya,...  
maaf gabisa balas,bukan bermaksud sombong atau gimana,..  
aku ini pelupa dan pemalas,itu alasan nya.  
jadi jangan pada salah sangka ya :D

MAKASIHHHH! 


	2. Chapter 2 SEQUEL

**MIRIP,TAPI LEBIH TAMPAN ( SEQUEL)**

Author : qyunjaa  
Cast : - Oh SeHun  
\- Kim (Oh) JongIn  
other cast : (Oh) LuHan (Baby)  
YAOI,BxB,BL,Marriage life,M-PREG,Aneh,Abal

Ini sequel nya 'Apa yang kau katakan, bila ?' maaf kalo ga nyambung,ga seru,ga asik,aneh,dan banyak typo. Sumpah ini sebenernya lagi ga mood,tp tangan gatel pengen pencet-pencet. Jadinya gini deh. Jadi sekali lagi maaf ya bila ada kesalahan atau keanehan.

.

.

.

.

JongIn tersenyum lembut saat melihat bayi mungilnya yang baru berusia 2 minggu tertidur nyenyak sambil sesekali menggeliat didalam dekapan Oh LuHan,mama SuHo dan Papa Kris yang memberikan nama itu. Sangat mirip dengan SeHun,tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali sifat suka tidurnya. Sifat suka tidurnya sudah pasti dari Mommy Manis nya Oh JongIn. Berbicara soal SeHun,JongIn jadi merindukan Suami tampan nya yang sedang bekerja itu.

"Mommy rindu Daddy." Ucap JongIn sambil mengelus kepala LuHan yang sedang tidur nyenyak di dekapannya.

"Daddy juga Rindu Mommy." Sahut seseorang yang seketika membuat JongIn mengalihkan perhatian nya dari LuHan.

"SeHun, Kau sudah pulang ?" Tanya JongIn sambil tersenyum senang kearah SeHun yang juga tersenyum senang.

"Ya. Maaf agak lama, ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan." Jawab SeHun sambil berjalan kearah JongIn yang sedang bersandar di atas kasur.

"ya,apa sudah selesai ?" Tanya JongIn sambil menatap SeHun yang sedang membuka sepatu di pinggir kasur.

"Sudah,bukan masalah besar." Jawab SeHun sambil menatap JongIn dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Syukurlah." Ucap JongIn sambil bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah Box bayi dan meletakkan LuHan dengan hati-hati,takut LuHan terusik lalu terbangun.

" Apa Baby Lu rewel ?" Tanya SeHun sambil berjalan kearah JongIn.

"Tidak. Dia tidur dan terbangun hanya bila dia haus saja." Jawab JongIn sambil menatap SeHun yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sifatnya mirip sepertimu." Bisik SeHun sambil menatap LuHan yang tertidur.

"Lebih tepatnya Sifat suka tidurnya." Bisik JongIn dengan kekehan kecil nya.

"Tapi itu lebih baik,dia jadi tidak rewel dan membuatmu lelah sayang." Ucap SeHun sambil menatap JongIn dari samping.

"Ya." Sahut JongIn singkat.

"Mama bilang,Baby Lu mirip denganku." Ucap SeHun dengan senyuman tampan nya.

"Ya,kau kan Daddy nya." Sahut JongIn sambil mengelus pipi SeHun.

"Dan kau Mommy nya." Ucap SeHun sambil mencium pipi JongIn.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu Hun." Ucap JongIn dengan tawa kecil sambil memperhatikan pergerakan kecil LuHan yang masih betah tertidur.

"Keinginan mu terkabul sayang." Sahut SeHun dengan senyuman tampan nya sambil menatap LuHan yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Keinginan apa?" Tanya JongIn sambil menatap SeHun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Anak kita mirip dan tampan sepertiku,saat mengandung kau pernah berkata bahwa kau ingin bayi kita sama tampan nya dengan ku." Jawab SeHun sambil menatap JongIn yang sedang menggendong LuHan.

"Ya. Kalian mirip,tapi LuHan lebih tampan." Sahut JongIn sambil menatap SeHun dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu !" Protes SeHun sambil melepaskan pelukan nya dipinggang JongIn dan menatap JongIn kesal.

"Kenapa tidak bisa ?" Tanya JongIn masih dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"Aku Daddy nya,sudah pasti aku lebih tampan!" Jawab SeHun kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal sendiri ?"Tanya JongIn dengan wajah bingung.

"Habisnya kau berkata begitu." Jawab SeHun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau berlebihan,aku kan hanya memuji LuHan. Lagian LuHan anakmu." Sahut JongIn sambil menatap SeHun malas.

Dari seluruh sifat seorang Oh SeHun, yang paling membuat JongIn kesal adalah sifat kekanakannya. Sifat kekanakan Seorang Oh SeHun itu melebihi sifat kekanakan orang-orang diluar sana. SeHun itu tidak mau dikalahkan, Termasuk anak nya sendiri.

"Tetap saja." Ucap SeHun lirih sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sebenarnya Uke dihubungan ini siapa ? JongIn kan ? Tapi kenapa SeHun yang terlihat seperti Uke.

"Hentikan itu,kau nampak seperti Uke Hun." Ucap JongIn sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Yak !, aku ini Seme sejati tahu !" Sahut SeHun kesal.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Seketika tawa JongIn pun pecah.

"Berhenti tertawa,kau membuat Baby Lu tak nyaman." Ucap SeHun datar sambil memandang LuHan yang menggeliat tak nyaman digendongan JongIn.

"Oh,Baiklah Daddy." Sahut JongIn dengan senyuman kecilnya sambil menatap SeHun yang memasang tampang datar (sepertinya marah).

"hm." Gumam SeHun.

"Dasar tukang ngambek." Ucap JongIn dengan wajah datar sambil menatap SeHun yang juga menatapnya datar.

"Biarkan." Sahut SeHun masih dengan wajah datarnya yang minta ditabok.

"Uh." Gumam JongIn sambil menatap SeHun dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa ?" Tanya SeHun dengan nada jengkel.

"TAK ADA JATAH UNTUKMU SELAMA 1 BULAN TUAN OH!" Ucap JongIn mutlak dan dibalas SeHun dengan tatapan Horror.

Itulah akibtanya bila melawan nyonya muda Oh,rasakan itu Oh SeHun. Oh SeHun dan Kim JongIn memang romantis, tapi seromantis-romantis nya mereka hal absurd seperti ini juga sering terjadi. Jadi,tidak usah heran.

TBC/END ?

Duh,ancur banget aku tau kok. Janji bakal buat ff yang lebih bagus dr ini. Maaf juga kelamaan,  
biasa anak sekolahan sibuk banyak tugas.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah ngereview ya,maaf gabisa bales-balesin ya?  
jujur aja,aku males soalnya. Tapi aku bacain review kalian satu-satu ko',bahkan sampe senyum-senyum kaya orang kena tetelo kronis stadium akut :D

Pokoknya makasih ! I LOVE U ALL !


End file.
